


A Tough Day At Work

by stephenrogers (Sarahj7)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, cute little ficlet, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahj7/pseuds/stephenrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie had a tough and tiring day at work. Thankfully Peggy knows just how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tough Day At Work

There’s a knock on Peggy’s door and she whips her head around to face it. She assumes it’s either Ms. Fry or Angie so she chirps “It’s not locked. Come in.”   
Angie breathes out a huff as she kicks off her shoes and plunks herself down on Peggy’s daybed. 

“Tough day at work, Ang?”

“Oh was it ever. There’s this one brute who just can’t keep his hands off me, I walk over to take his order and he plants his hand right on my bottom.”

“Oh well that’s just not okay. I’ll come in tomorrow and make him stop that!”

“No offense, English, but I don’t know that you’d be able to do much for me.”

“I have my ways, love. Care for some tea? I just flicked on the kettle.”

“Oh I’d love some, do you mind if I just change into something a little more comfortable though? I’ll be back before it’s even boiled.” Angie doesn’t wait for Peggy’s response, instead running out into the hall in her bare feet. Peggy lets a grin make it’s way across her face and lets out a sigh. She places the sugar and cream on the table, along with two cups, two saucers, and two spoons. The door flies open just as the kettle starts to boil.

“You made it just in time,” Peggy remarks. Angie is donned in a black housecoat, very similar to Peggy’s red one. She eases herself into the other chair at Peggy’s kitchen table while Peggy has her back turned. Peggy pours the boiled water into the cups and sits herself down across from her friend.

“Tell me about your day, English.”

“I took a lieu day today with a headache, which actually just cleared up about an hour ago. Most of the day I was just laying in bed, though I did pick up the scarf I’m working on for a bit.”

“You knit?”

“Just barely, I’m not able to make much more than a scarf. I also work incredibly slowly, I’ve been working on my current one for nearly a month and its only a few inches long.”

“My mom was a knitter, but I never got into it.” Angie breathes out another huff and lays back. She turns in her chair, obviously looking for comfort.

“Are my chairs uncomfortable?” Peggy asks.

“No, I’ve just been on my feet all day and my back is stiff, as per usual.”

“Would you like a massage? My grandmother worked with the horses on the farm so she had very strong hands, and she taught me some of her tricks.”

“Oh my that sounds lovely. Please do.”

Peggy stands up but Angie stays unmoving.

“Well I can’t really do it from there, get up on to my bed. And take off your housecoat while you’re at it, it’s difficult to work through that much fabric.”

“Are you sure? I don’t really have much on under this, just my bra and my knickers.”

“Oh don’t you worry about it, we’re both ladies, there’s nothing to hide.” Angie slips off her robe and climbs onto the bed, covering her lower body with a blanket out of self-consciousness. Peggy follows and gets to work, untangling knot after knot down Angie’s spine.

“Oh English I feel like rubber, I don’t know how I could thank you enough,” Angie says once the massage is finished, “Wait, I know.” Angie sits up quickly under the blanket and pulls Peggy’s face toward hers. Surprised, Peggy’s eyes open wide as Angie’s lips become planted on hers, but she quickly relaxes her lips and closes her eyes to accept the kiss. Angie pulls back, face red.

“I should probably be going now,” She says. She hops off the bed, pulls on her housecoat, and leaves the apartment, forgetting her shoes at the door. Peggy goes to interject, but is too late. She touches her lips and smiles, laying back on the bed and sighing happily to herself.


End file.
